Destiny Islands
thumb|200px|right Destiny Islands – wyspa otwierająca pierwszą odsłonę, na której poznajemy przyjaciół naszego bohatera, a mianowicie Kairi i Riku. Zdobywamy tam Keyblade oraz walczymy z Darkside. 'Kingdom Hearts Birty by Sleep' W Kingdom Hearts Birty by Sleep Sora i Riku są młodzi i czasem bawią sie na wyspie. Widać w tej cześci miasto ,które można zobaczyć również w Kingdom Hearts II. Gdy przybywa tam Terra widzi Sore i Riku biegających po plaży. Podchodzi do Riku i przez chwile widzi go jako nastolatka. Po chwili odbywa się ceremonia dziedziczenia Keyblada. Pod koniec ceremoni Terra mówi Riku, żeby nikomu o tym nie mówił. Chłopiec biegnie do przyjaciela i nie mówi mu o czym rozmawiał z Terrą (którego nigdy nie znali). Następnie na wyspie pojawia się Aqua ,która zauważa ,że Sora i Riku przypominają jej przyjaciół Ventusa i Terre. Pyta Sore czy odnajdzie Riku jeśli zniknie. Sora mówi że tak. Następnym pojawieniem w tej cześci gry jest ostatnie pojawienie. Ventusa. Nie spotkał na wyspie nikogo oprócz Vanitasa (Masked Boy). Mówi on ,że jego przyjaciele są w Cmentarzysku Kluczostrzy. Wtedy Ventus przypomina sobie ,że utrata pamieci ,którą doznał przed dojściem do Land of Departure była wywołana przez Mistrza Xehanort ,który miał kazał Ventusowi walczyć z Unversed. Jednak został pokonany a z jego serca Xehanort stworzył Vanitasa. 'Kingdom Hearts' W Kingdom Hearts Destiny Island ma większe znaczenie. Na wyspie mieszkali Sora, Riku i Kairi którzy mieli po 14 lat. Mieszkali też tam albo bawili się trójka innych dzieci.Chcieli odwiedzić inne światy. Grając naszym bohaterem (Sorą) możemy zwiedzić całą wyspe. Kairi ma dla niego zadanie znalezienia kilku rzeczy między innymi ryby, jajo mewy, grzyby oraz kokosy. Po zebraniu przedmiotów. Kairi robi wyścig polegający na tym kto pierwszy dotknie wielkiego, żółtego owocu w kształcie rozgwiazdy i wróci. Podczas nocy Sora budzi sie i widzi sztorm. Wybiega z domu (mieszkali na Destiny Islands). Zobaczył że łódź Kairi i Riku są i nagle pojawiły się ciemne istoty (Heartless po polsku bez serca). Sora nic nie może zdołać drewnianym mieczem. Widzi on w jaskini ,którą kiedyś odkrył drzwi (powiedział o tym tylko Kairi). Nie mógł ich otworzyć i poszedł na malutką wysepkę ,na którę czesto przebywał Riku. Sora spotyka go tam. Mówi tam ,że nie obawia się ciemności i wyciąga ręke do Sory. Sora próbuje złapać go za ręke ale on znika. W ręku Sory nagle pojawia się Kluczoostrze. Teraz może pokonać Heartless i dostać się do drzwi. W jaskini nie ma Heartless ale jest Kairi wypowiada jego imie i przenika przez niego co może tłumaczyć dlaczego była w jego sercu. Drzwi ,które kiedyś zauważył gdy szukał rzeczy potrzebne na podróż w inne światy otworzyły się. W jaskini Sora spotkał tajemniczego meżczyne w czarnym płaszczu (gdy szukał rzeczy na podróż) ,z którym Sora rozmawiał. Po otworzeniu się tajemniczych drzwi Sora zniknął z Destiny Islands. ''Destiny Islands w End Of The World'' Gdy Sora pod koniec gry w świecie End Of The World znalazł się w przed drzwiami ,które jak otworzył przeniosły go na Destiny Islands (nie było to prawdziwe Destiny Islands lecz świat pamieci Sory). Spotkał tam Riku ,który był pod władzą Ansema. Ansem opuścił ciało Riku i powrócił do swojej postaci. Tu rozgrywa się bitwa z Ansem i Heartlessem ,który pomaga Ansemowi. Po tym wyspa niszczy się i pojawia się dziwna sparza miedzy wielką górą ,która się pojawiła. Gdy Sora idzie tam i walczy z Heartlessem potem z Ansemen. Gdy go pokonuje pojawia się na najdziwniejszych i najwiekszym Heartless. Nad głową Heartlessa leciał Ansem. Zaczyna się bitwa najpierw z nim potem z Heartlessami. Potem następuje wielka bitwa. Gdy Sora pokonuje Ansema mówi że Kingdom Hearts to światło. Drzwi od Kingdom Hearts otwierają się i pokonują Ansema światłością. 'Kingdom Hearts II' W Kingdom Hearts II można zobaczyć tylko miasto którę jest niedaleko Destiny Islands. W tej cześci nie ma ten świat dużego znaczenia. Pojawia się tam Kairi po bitwie z Xemnasem. Potem pojawiają się tamSora i Riku i wtedy kończy się akcja Kingdom Hearts II. thumb|Powrót Sory na Destiny Islands ''Dalsze losy Nic nie wiadomo o Destiny Islands w innych cześciach. Być może bedzie światem grywalnym w nadchodzącym Kingdom Hearts III. 'Ciekawostki''' *Destiny po polsku to przeznaczenie a Islands wyspy. Czyli nazwa polska to Wyspy Przeznaczenia co może być wyjaśniem czemu Sora walczył tam z Ansemem. *Z serii Kingdom Hearts Birty by Sleep można się dowiedzieć że Sora miał ojca. *Destiny Island to anagram od słowa "Its Disneyland". *Przed walką z heartless Sore woła jego matka,nigdy potem jej nie usłyszymy.Nie można jej zobaczyć. Być może mieszkała na wyspie. en:Destiny Islands fr:Île du Destin de:Inseln des Schicksals es:Islas del Destino it:Isole del Destino nl:Eilanden van het Lot af:Eilande van die lot pt:Destiny Islands Kategoria:Światy Kategoria:Destiny Islands